


浅水溺亡

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: -彼得趴在池子边上，湿乎乎的脑袋搁在交叠的双臂上一点也不可爱地歪着，从亚当的方向看过去，大概还能隐约瞧见光溜溜的屁股蛋子。如果亚当有心情看的话。-





	浅水溺亡

**Author's Note:**

> 我本人超怕水的，所以有什么bug请做外星神秘现象处理（拜托了）

彼得趴在池子边上，湿乎乎的脑袋搁在交叠的双臂上一点也不可爱地歪着，从亚当的方向看过去，大概还能隐约瞧见光溜溜的屁股蛋子。

如果亚当有心情看的话。

“放轻松，亚当，”星爵大言不惭地说道，“这水还没你个头高呢。”

“我不明白过分修建浴缸的意义。”亚当小心翼翼地扭过脑袋用眼神示意了一下身后延伸出很远很远的水面，人造灯光在微微起伏的波浪上跳跃着，一如亚当未说出口的紧张心情。

“大概因为我爸太有钱吧。”

星爵站起身，毫无羞耻之心地用快乐的步伐带动自己的某个部位在亚当的视线中摇晃着。亚当加大了扒着水池的双手施加在瓷砖上的力度，防滑砖距离他尚有一段距离——同样莫名其妙的设计——他的双脚在浮力中徒劳地想要抓住地面，心想也许再有钱的国王也有可能聘请到神志不清的设计师。

水花在他身后响起，亚当感受到巨大的推力将他向前挤压，液体的触感是流畅而温顺的，但蕴含的力量却威慑十足，他眨去眼中的水珠，用肩膀擦去颧骨的水渍。这并未让他感到更舒服一些，鉴于他不知为何用了过多的力气并且忘记了自己的肩膀也是潮湿的。

彼得在他身后笑了起来，声音刺耳且不友好。他永不泯灭的幼稚再一次战胜了身为护卫队队长的责任心，尤其是当下他们尚未有任务在身而这个过分宽敞的浴室里恰好只有亚当在他身边的情况下，彼得显然不觉得自己随心所欲是一个错误的行为。亚当叹了口气，撑起双臂想要将自己从困境中脱离，同时艰难地试图回忆自己为何会答应进入这个荒唐的地方。浮力将他友好地托起，像是终于决定配合的宿敌，接着亚当在期待自由的快乐中突然感受到脚踝处强硬的拖拽。

一双手盖上他的腹部将他往后拉，他的屁股压在了熟悉的躯体之上，亚当后知后觉地意识到脚踝上狰狞的镣铐已经消失了，彼得愉快的笑声在他的耳中带着湿热的温度晕开。

“你这样英俊的人竟然怕水？这不太合理呀。”

亚当在如此荒谬的提问中蹙起眉头，然后他继续皱着眉毛，并在腹部来回的抚摸和压力中闭上了眼睛。他的脑袋向后靠去，在彼得并不柔软的锁骨上停留。星爵的手沿着他的长度上下移动着，手心的茧子带来恰到好处的摩擦。终于，进入这个房间之后亚当得到了一些他能够欣然接受的待遇。

星爵在他的身后自得地磨蹭着自己的欲望，在亚当的身侧摩挲着自己大腿的内侧，他的脚后跟扣着亚当的小腿，于是他们不得不紧紧攀附彼此才能维持微妙的平衡。水流将一切触感变得模糊而迟缓，亚当感到自己的思绪也变得朦胧起来，那只手掌托着他的器官在水中戏谑般画着圈，拇指时不时蹭过前端，带着过多不必要的压力，让他抿着嘴唇不由得向身后更高的温度贴附过去。

而星爵还在孜孜不倦地寻找着他那个愚蠢的问题的答案。

“你以前没有游泳过？没有哪次玩过深海大战？说起来有本书叫做《海底两万里》，嘿，我喜欢在深海行走的那个片段，几乎就像是在太空中……”

亚当在烦躁带来的冲动中转过身，星爵的手在水下滑出一个小小的弧度，人类身不由己地向后漂出些许距离，让亚当得以靠上墙并重拾安全感，然后他捞过自己在这个莫名其妙的地方里唯一感兴趣的且正咧着嘴冲他伸出双手的事物。星爵又笑了起来，似乎没有什么事情不能逗他笑，没有什么事情他不能拿来开玩笑。他的勃起上附着着不少小泡泡，亚当也是，这让他有些痒痒的。他们的器官在水下无声地、缓慢地打架，人类满足地呻吟着，俯身压住了亚当的身体，用舌头毫无帮助地舔开暴露空气的肌肉上停滞的水珠。

“你会发光，”星爵有些认真地抱怨着，一边揽住亚当的肩膀，试图把自己挂在亚当的身上，“这简直就是作弊。”

他的声音里带着半真半假的惊叹。亚当不由自主地伸手托住星爵的大腿，这个动作过于顺理成章，鉴于那结实的肌肉是那么地靠近亚当的手掌，仿佛是什么送货上门的快递。彼得的膝盖压着墙面的瓷砖，或者说隔着水流尽力压上了墙面的瓷砖，然后他们一起转了个身，就像是亚当突然间捡起来几辈子以前掉进茧子里之前丰富的水下战斗经验，他的动作灵活得不可思议，星爵甚至依稀间看到了飘然旋转的亚当腰后飞起的袍角。

彼得眯着眼睛低下头，亚当的额头镶嵌的宝石闪烁着比水上跳跃的碎光更耀眼的颜色，他总是忍不住以为那里寄存着亚当的灵魂。事实上那里有很多火箭逼亚当存放的武器部件，他猜想亚当大概还记得“上辈子”那些破碎短暂的琐事。从上而下的视角让亚当看起来似乎在微笑，真挚的、毫无保留的微笑。他全然金黄的眼睛总是如同没有焦距且包容一切，现在彼得占满了他目光中的全世界。

他在被打开的满足中自心灵深处发出喟叹，肉体的通道边缘逃逸而出的水流激起的小泡泡停留在他的臀瓣上，让他忍不住更加绷紧自己的肌肉。他的腰向身前的亚当贴去，胸口触碰到亚当湿乎乎的嘴唇。

神奇的水下世界美妙的力的作用让一切变得懒洋洋的，亚当慢慢地向后抽身，然后又不紧不慢地推开潮湿的内壁重新进入彼得的身体。就好像他们可以霸占这个“浴室”直到甚至连那些烦人的宝石都不再有惹是生非的能力。

彼得尽量搂紧亚当，他的后背磕着水池的边缘，整个躯体像是个形状奇特的杠杆。亚当推着他向上移动着，最后他们竟然靠着手肘胡乱寻找到的支撑点和脚下惨不忍睹的踩水动作冲上了水面。重力将他们粗暴地向下扯着，导致他们的着陆十分惨不忍睹。星爵依稀听到什么东西倒在地上的声音，可能是他捎进房间里的饮料和零食，也有可能是装着亚当换洗衣服的篮筐。他忽然沉重的躯体被地面牢牢捕捉，亚当用肩膀将他的双腿压向脑袋两侧。他感到自己在不断下沉，亚当撞进他身体的“钉子”（当然实际上比钉子的直径要可观许多）让他的脑袋向黑暗沉沉坠入，而他的下身似乎向光芒与温暖敞开。他闭上眼睛，被捕获的感觉让他放弃了尚存的几分力气。亚当的身体笼罩着他，辐射出令人眷恋的温度，彼得酸软的手虚弱地抱住亚当的身体，凭着他无法理解的情绪固执地不愿放弃这个拥抱。

他射出来的时候才意识到那些黏糊糊的液体不仅仅是亚当的杰作，他的脑袋重新感受到地面的硬度，像是软绵绵的枕头被突然抽离然后他一脑袋撞上了水泥地。他的脖子酸疼，后腰酸疼，双腿酸痛——然后彼得放弃地承认自己浑身上下都不舒服，尤其是肚子上那些凉飕飕的浊液正在他和亚当贴合的躯体间变干。他软绵绵地摊开自己的四肢，亚当的亲吻零零散散地落在他的身上取代了那些残存的水珠。

“别睡着了，彼得。”亚当用指头梳着他的头发。

他在亚当金灿灿的身体下重新蜷缩起来，被性爱舒展的肌肉瑟缩在疲惫的肌肤之下，在逐渐上涨的倦意里，在亚当的怀抱中。像是子宫里安然沉睡的婴儿。亚当的心脏在他的耳边迟缓、永恒地跳动着。

好的，好的。彼得喃喃自语着。然后他陷入了平静的睡眠。


End file.
